


An Inconvenience

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick!Jaune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Cardin's surprise, not only has his partner fallen ill, but his mood is absolutely fowl and he's not very sure as to what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I wrote this at like 4am and it got a lot longer than planned. Enjoy.

                        “Jaune?”

            Peeking into the seemingly empty dorm-room the copper haired boy waltzes himself right in, almost as if he owned the place—though, quickly pauses when indigo hues find their focus on a motionless lump of blankets that would have usually been ignored if it wasn’t for the familiar, messy blond hair that peeked out from the side. A thin brow raises as a curious “hmm?” sounds deep in his chest, the door being shut tightly behind him before making his way up to the pile, glancing down at the heap of blankets before giving a nudge with his hand.

                        “—Mmpf.”

            A low grumble is heard from the security and warmth of the fabric once the body that laid beneath was disturbed, though, much to the larger boy’s displeasure, nothing much else is received.

                        “Jaune.”

            Cardin tries again, though this time his voice is firm, eyes narrowing slightly as he grows annoyed with the other’s lack of movement and response. Another nudge is given before fingers tug at the blanket covering the other boy’s head, tugging it down so he could get a look at the blond who only shrugs down into his pillow, eyes squinting tightly to the light that momentarily blinds him.

                        “Get up. It’s time for class; I _do_ plan to keep my habit of walking you to class.”

            There wasn’t really any reason he _had_ to escort Jaune to his classes other than he used the excuse to spend more time with the blond, and to prove to all else that Jaune was _his_ and not to be screwed with. So, when the other was refusing to get up, let alone look at him, it caused Cardin to grow impatient and give his body yet another nudge—though this time, he finally receives a response he’d settle with.

                        “Sto-oo-oop.”

            The words come out in a low, raspy whine before Jaune forces himself over, turning in his spot now to be able to face Cardin, eyes half-lidded and surrounded with dark circles. His usual pale complexion seemed to be even paler than usual and his eyes refused to stay open long enough to even get a full look at his boyfriend, the boy sniffling loudly as he looks pitifully up at the larger boy.

            Cardin is taken back by the sight and stops his nudging of the other’s body, blinking a few times as he stares down toward the blond in confusion—where was Jaune’s usual, crooked grin and glowing personality? Sure, he was never a morning person, but he always at least _acted_ as if he was glad to see his partner in the morning.

                        “ _What?_ I’m _sick._ Sorry if that’s an inconvenience to you.”

            His tone comes out harsh as he practically snaps at the larger boy, to which Cardin merely takes a small step back, his quizzical look quickly melding into what made him look like a god-damned kick puppy—Jaune only sighs at this, forcing himself up into a sitting position and dragging the blankets up with him, keeping his body enveloped in the comfort and warmth.

                        “Sorry—sorry.”

            He _always_ got snippy while under the weather, something about feeling weak and vulnerable like that just, caused his personality to take a total 180—though he didn’t mean to take it out on other people, but it just, happened. Normally Cardin could take somebody snapping at him without much a care in the world; hell, he’d usual go and fight back, but, this was _Jaune—_ and something about having the usually bright and loving boy _mad_ at him caused his stomach to knot.

                        “You’re…sick?”

            Cardin questions before taking a cautious step back toward the bed, treading lightly now as he didn’t want to get on the other’s bad side—he had better things to worry about; Jaune was _ill,_ and that fact alone made his own attitude flip as concern quickly melted over his features. Honestly, he didn’t know much of what to do when others were under the weather—seeing as he’d never had to take care of somebody else like that before, it was practically an unheard of situation.

            Jaune only gives a nod of his head before a shiver wracks through his small frame, the blankets only being tugged tighter around himself before a low groan sounds from his throat—oh how he _hated_ being sick; the shakes, the coughing, the sniffling, the headaches, just. Everything. It was always so much easier when he was back home, his parents having to deal with _seven_ kids, by the time Jaune fell ill, they were practically full-fledged doctors and knew every damn trick in the book.

            But now, he was practically on his own—well, besides the fact that Cardin was now there, though, by the confused look he kept getting, he felt like this was going to be a _long_ couple of days.

            Sure, perhaps he should worry about his own health and merely attempt to comfort the blond from afar—but, that felt wrong to him, and Cardin takes a seat next to the blue-eyed boy, strong arms quickly wrapping around his frame and pulling him close, receiving a soft grunt from the other. It didn’t take long for Jaune to snuggle himself up against his partner’s chest, eyes quickly falling closed once he was comfortable, every ounce of energy that he could of possibly held vanishing.

            Cardin could practically feel the heat that radiated off the other, but along with he could feel the shaking in his frame—was Jaune too hot? Was he too cold? He couldn’t tell, and it made it hard to know what to do, if he should get him another blanket or take one away.

                        “Do you need anyth—“

            Before the cardinal could even finish his sentence Jaune shushes him, giving a small shake of his head and heaving a heavy sigh from his chest—no, all he needed at the moment was Cardin, all he needed to do was just, lay there and sleep. That’s all he felt he _could_ do, to just, rest up against the larger boy, enjoying the comforting feeling he gave off and just, finally being able to get some rest after a restless night of tossing and turning.

            Cardin is unusually stiff at first, still feeling unsure as to what to do—though, from what he could tell, he was apparently doing _something_ right. So, for now, he merely wills himself to relax, tugging Jaune just a tad bit closer and running a hand over his back, fingers giving small, soothing circles against the fabric of the other’s rather _childish_ choice of pajamas (That Cardin absolutely adored though would never admit out loud).  

            The silence is comforting, the only sounds being heard throughout the small room being their breathing and Jaune’s occasional cough or sniffle. It isn’t long until the blond finally sinks away into a light sleep, body curled up against Cardin at this point, the larger boy’s nose being buried down into the tuffs of blond hair, his own eyes slipping shut—well, if he was going to be missing class, may as well catch up on some sleep as well; seeing as he wasn’t going to be moving any time soon.


End file.
